


Touch, Feel, Explore

by Cerinh (AnnieAmazing)



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Fluff, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAmazing/pseuds/Cerinh
Summary: A friendly touch can turn unexpectedly erotic quite fast.





	Touch, Feel, Explore

**Author's Note:**

> I dislike the title, but I've been fussing over it for a while now, so I just decided to go with what I've got. It was either this or _Untitled_ \-- and nobody wants that. So if anyone has an idea for a better one, please let me know. (I'm desperate here, damnit!)
> 
> The plot is kind of... meh. Like taken from cheap porn with some feels thrown into it. But I kind of like it. Might be because I'm a sucker for Virgin!Die and Bisexual!Kaoru. I dunno. Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this. Leave a comment on your way out if you did, and also if you didn't. Any form of criticism will only help to improve my writing.

With a sigh, Die sank deeper into the warm water and closed his eyes. He felt himself relax, a sense of calm washing over him as the scented bathing oil wrapped his every sense within its fragrance; cinnamon and honey floated on the air like a promise. The guitarist hummed lowly in the back of his throat.

A soft knock made him snap his eyes open. His gaze roamed through the semi-dark, fixating the door at the far end of the tiled room.

“Die? I’m very sorry to interrupt, but I really need to use the bathroom. Can I come in?” Kaoru sounded agitated, if not a little pained, and Die wondered how in the hell the older managed to still be so polite in a situation like this. If it had been reversed, Die would have just yanked the door open, strode over to the toilet and done the deed, no fucks given. But then, Kaoru just wasn’t like that. He was composed and respectful; mindful of other people’s space where Die was often reckless and wild and sometimes a bit too touchy-feely.

“It’s _your_ bathroom,” he answered, grinning from ear to ear as the door opened and the white lighting from the hallway poured into the room. Die, having spent the last twenty or so minutes with only a couple of scented candles as his only company, squinted against the sudden harshness stinging his pupils.

Kaoru blinked against the considerable dimness, and when their eyes met, he shot Die an apologetic smile before quickly walking over to the toilet. Turning his back on his friend, he lifted the lid and began the task of freeing himself from the confines of his jeans. He heard water splashing quietly behind himself and cast a glance at Die over his shoulder. Sure enough, the younger had sunken back into it, his ears below the waterline and his eyes closed to offer some privacy. Kaoru’s gaze swept over the long legs poking out from the water, the left crossed over the right one, hiding Die’s private parts in an unusual attempt at modesty.

Grinning to himself, Kaoru focussed back on the task that had brought him there in the first place. Looking down and aiming carefully after he had successfully opened the front of his pants and taken himself in hand, he let out a relieved sigh as he felt the pressure on his bladder lessen.

A small, displeased groan piqued his curiosity and he glanced back at his friend once more, his eyes landing first on the frowning face. For a moment, he found himself captivated by the dance of long, strawberry blond hair within the gently swaying water. Then, Kaoru’s warm gaze followed the smooth lines of the taller man’s arm, down to long fingers which were currently busy running up and down the younger guitarist’s shin. Kaoru snickered as he tucked himself away, flushed and moved to wash his hands.

The tap of something hard against his knee made Die jerk slightly. Opening his eyes and pushing himself up so his ears weren’t covered by water any longer, he blinked curiously first at his fellow guitarist, then the object Kaoru held out to him -- a razor. His cinnamon gaze flicked back up to meet his friend’s questioningly.

Kaoru simply grinned lopsidedly. “Take it or leave it, but I sure as hell won’t shave your legs for you.”

The younger snorted softly. “Tsk, and here I thought you were dying to get your hands on me.” It was meant to be a joke, but Kaoru seemed startled for a second, a look of discomfort crossing his features. Die broke the moment before it could stretch by grabbing for the razor and dipping it in the water. “Thanks, anyway. Care to turn on the light?”

The older simply nodded and moved to flick the lightswitch. “You know,” he said with another glance over his shoulder, ready to leave the bathroom, “I still don’t get why you do that. I mean, I understand armpits to some extent, but… this?” Kaoru gestured vaguely with one hand.

Die, who had already begun lathering his left leg with shaving cream, squinted at him through the suddenly far too bright room. “Well,” he started, dragging the word out a bit as he was concentrating on the task of shaving his leg now, “If you wait just a minute, I’ll explain.”

Kaoru raised his brows to his hairline. Now rather curious, he turned around and leant against the wall next to the doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes trained on Die, following every practised movement. When the younger was finished with his leg, he shot Kaoru a grin, his head inclined to the side, looking nothing like the man in his mid-forties that he was. Rather, he exuded a boyish kind of charm, only underlined by one outstretched finger beckoning the older guitarist to step closer. Kaoru, still standing on the other end of the room, didn’t move a muscle.

Die let out a sigh that seemed caught somewhere between amusement and annoyance. His voice held a distinct dry humour when he spoke. “Stop playing hard to get, baby.”

Kaoru frowned at the mocking tone and snorted. “Dude, you’re-”

“Naked?” Die interrupted teasingly, a wide grin on his lips, “So what? Nothing you haven’t seen before. Just come here already.”

One of the leader’s brows rose toward the ceiling, but he uncrossed his arms and stood up straight. Reluctantly, he set one foot in front of the other until he stood right in front of the tub and peered down at his friend. Who, still grinning, leant back and lifted his as of yet unshaven leg. “There. Feel,” the blond said, offering up his right calf and shin to the older man.

Kaoru’s eyes widened a little, his pupils flicking back and forth between Die’s expectant expression and his outstretched leg. “Excuse me?” he managed, quietly relieved that he didn’t stutter in his confusion.

Die only rolled his eyes and sighed. “You heard me. Go on.” When a few seconds ticked by without Kaoru moving even the slightest inch, the younger leant forward and grasped a tattooed hand with his own to put it against the wet skin of his leg. Immediately, the leader pulled a face as his fingers were dragged from a bony ankle up along a weirdly scratchy shin.

“Spikey,” he commented after withdrawing his hand and levelling his eyes on Die’s face.

The younger nodded. “Like beard stubble, just generally more unpleasant. If you shave your legs once, you kinda have to keep doing it.”

Kaoru huffed, brushing a hand through his short, midnight hair. “Still doesn’t explain why you even started doing that in the first place.”

A snort from Die, followed by a breathy laugh. “Let me show you.” With that, he dropped the unshaven leg back into the water and instead lifted the other one to rest upon the edge of the tub. Again, he reached for the older man’s hand and placed it on his knee, but this time, let his friend take control of where he wanted to touch.

Slowly, somewhat carefully, Kaoru guided his fingers along the wet skin of Die’s shin until he reached his ankle, then back up a bit and around, travelling along the calf. He marveled at the difference in feeling compared to the unshaven skin he’d brushed along before. It was soft and smooth, almost heavenly beneath his fingers, and he found himself absorbed in the movement of his hand for a few long moments. Eventually, his fellow guitarist’s chuckle tore him from his reverie.

“Well?” Die asked, a wide grin plastered to his lips and an amused sparkle in his eyes.

Kaoru cleared his throat and withdrew his hand. Uncharacteristically, he felt heat rise up his neck, burning his face, and inwardly prayed to all the Gods he knew that at least the blush on his cheeks wasn’t as obvious as it felt. “Feels... nice,” he eventually managed, looking anywhere else than at his best friend.

Die only hummed in response and dipped back into the water. Without another word, he started lathering up his other leg and resumed shaving, while Kaoru positively fled the room, accompanied only by the taller man’s soft chuckling.

. . .

Kaoru had just finished transferring Die’s freshly laundered clothing from the washing machine to the laundry dryer, pointedly _not_ thinking about the way the warm, wet skin of his fellow musician’s leg had felt beneath his fingers and especially not how incredibly and unexpectedly _arousing_ the whole situation had been, when the younger guitarist emerged from the bathroom. Die was clad in a pair of loose pyjama bottoms and one of Kaoru’s old, washed-out black tank tops. The legs of the equally worn pants were drawn up so that the elastic that would normally rest around one’s ankles sat snugly over Die’s knees instead, exposing his smooth, ivory calves.

The leader, who was now lounging on the couch in front of his television set, tried not to stare at them, tried not to acknowledge that apparently those legs were somewhat of a new weak spot for him and pushed down hard on the things that thought made him feel. Of course, he had always found Die immensely attractive, and every once in a while the younger would sneak into his thoughts when he was lonely and needy, but never like this. Never when Die was _right there._

Sighing softly, Kaoru leant forward to snag his pack of cigarettes from the coffee table and light up. Normally, he wouldn’t smoke inside of his apartment with a non-smoker in the same room, but it was still raining cats and dogs out there, so the balcony was out of the question and Kaoru really, _really_ craved his hit of nicotine right about now. Die didn’t seem to mind, either way, as he practically fell onto the sofa right next to the dark-haired man -- boneless, and yet remarkably graceful.

A thought crossed Kaoru’s mind then, and he was half tempted to ask his friend about it. Die _hated_ rain, and yet, here he was, having run through the busy streets of Tokyo just to spend some time. Not only had he appeared on the dark-haired man’s doorstep completely unexpectedly, but then they didn’t even have anything to do other than lounging around and chat -- both things they could have done very well over the phone. So why was the blond even here? Deciding there probably wasn’t a deeper meaning and if Die was in some sort of trouble and needed help, he would spill on his own time, the leader shook his head to himself and took a long drag from his cigarette.

The former redhead had contented himself with watching his best friend’s oddly graceful movements for a while, to a point where he was outright staring. There was something weirdly beautiful about the aristocratic features of Kaoru’s face; those damn high cheekbones that looked like they could cut you if you got too close and the warm chocolate eyes that looked tired more and more often lately, but always held that little playful spark that was so utterly enthralling. When the blond realised just _where_ his thoughts were drifting toward, he managed to tear his gaze away, surprisingly enough without getting caught. With a soft sigh, Die leant back into the cushions, his head finding purchase on the armrest as he pulled his legs up and dropped them right in Kaoru’s lap like it was the most natural thing to do. And in a way, between the two of them, it was.

Only mildly irritated at himself for the sudden urge to flinch away from the contact, the older man let it happen anyway and slumped against the backrest of the couch. For a few long minutes, they simply watched TV in silence; Kaoru eventually bent forward to stub out his cigarette in the ashtray on his coffee table and then returned to his previous position. He only noticed that his restless hands had started busying themselves with gliding up and down Die’s smooth, warm legs when an appreciative hum reached his ears.

A glance to his left offered him a sight he was entirely unprepared for. Die was draped over a few throw pillows, his long, strawberry blond hair, still a little damp, falling over his shoulder almost playfully while his right hand rested just below his belly button, underneath the top he was wearing. The younger man’s head was inclined to the side, his eyes closed and a relaxed, almost blissful expression graced his features. Kaoru felt the air catch in his throat as he simply stared.

It only took a few moments for Die to blink lazily, then level inquiring cinnamon eyes at his friend. “Why’d you stop?” he asked softly, wiggling his legs a bit against the fingers still resting on them, his lips hinting at a pout.

Momentarily, Kaoru found himself at a loss for words. When they did finally come to him, his normally certain baritone sounded incredibly meek and insecure. “I’m not sure why I even started.”

At that, Die grinned and offered a shrug, causing a myriad of silken tresses to dance over his chest before settling again. “Who cares? Just keep going, I like that.” His tenor had gone from teasing to downright purring within a heartbeat and the look he was giving Kaoru right then was nothing if not daringly sensual. It was probably a joke on the blond’s part, it wasn’t unheard of that he’d toss around innuendos and start flirting every once in a while for a laugh, but in that moment, the leader couldn’t have cared less. It felt like suddenly, all the things he’d been repressing for years, all the burning want he thought he’d buried came back to the surface, unearthed by just one sexy little purr.

Without wasting another thought on it, Kaoru turned toward the other to get into a better position, one of his legs now on the cushions of the couch, bent at the knee, the foot shoved underneath his other leg, Die’s feet in his lap. Then, the leader’s fingers began moving along the smooth, warm skin once more, brushing down Die’s shins and over the tops of his feet. He watched intently as the younger man’s eyelids fluttered closed again and a soft smile claimed those pouty lips. Calloused fingertips danced over ankles, thumbs brushed along the inside of Die’s calves all the way up to the hollows of his knees. A tiny gasp escaped the taller man and he squirmed slightly under his friend’s small hands.

“Ticklish?” Kaoru’s voice was husky, on the verge of cracking, but surprisingly enough, he didn’t feel even a hint of shame for it. The small but obvious shiver running through his fellow guitarist and the way Die’s bottom lip got caught between his teeth as the leader’s fingers travelled down and then upward again certainly helped with that.

Emboldened by the display of sheer bliss and the tiny, pleasurable sounds escaping Die from time to time, Kaoru started to increase the pressure of his hands, massaging his friend’s legs earnestly but gently. His fingers dug into the soft skin of Die’s calves, making circular motions while travelling all the way back down to his ankles. He loosely wrapped his fingers around them and let his thumbs caress the insides for a moment, before using both hands to pick up one of the taller man’s feet.

Eyes still fixed on Die’s face, Kaoru took in the soft tint of pink that settled over those incredibly pronounced cheekbones while his thumbs dug into the sole of the younger man’s foot, causing a tiny moan to escape the blond. Having been half-hard ever since his fellow guitarist had purred at him, the leader felt his own body react embarrassingly fast, heat pooling somewhere deep in his core and blood rushing to his dick.

The fingers resting on Die’s belly twitched and dug into the skin there as another sound slipped past his lips. The other hand, which had been resting on the sofa, now came up to Die’s mouth and he bit into the knuckle of his pointer to keep himself quiet. It didn’t do much good, for when Kaoru’s thumbs brushed over a particularly sensitive spot, the luscious lips parted in a gasp and his raspberry tongue darted out to wet them as the hand fell away to rest against a flushed cheek.

It was then that Die opened his eyes and gazed at Kaoru from below hooded lids, his normally bright, cinnamon irises dark with arousal.

The leader returned the look, a rather self-satisfied grin on his face. By the time his hands started on Die’s other foot, the younger was reduced to a softly panting, mewling mess. Die was gorgeous like that, Kaoru decided, with his strawberry golden hair sprawled out like a halo around him, fingers tangled within, idly pulling it from time to time, lips parted slightly and an obvious erection starting to tent the front of the loose pyjama pants.

“Kaoru…” It was amazing how one single word could sound so pleading and yet so demanding at the same time. A shock of desire made the leader’s blood boil hotly in his veins, his cock straining against the front of his jeans. He found himself growing steadily harder with every little noise he elicited from the blond.

The dark-haired man let his fingers dance from the sole of Die’s foot to his heel, resting it in his palm. For a moment, he simply stopped and waited, his gaze stuck on his friend’s beautifully flushed face. Eventually, the younger opened his eyes to return his look, smouldering heat glaringly obvious in those cinnamon irises. Smiling, Kaoru then lifted Die’s foot, leaned forward and brushed his lips over an ankle. The resulting gasp sent a shiver down the leader’s spine.

Boldly, he let his tongue dart out and trace the smooth skin before going on to kissing and biting along the inside of the taller man’s leg as far as he could reach. Die hummed and mewled and writhed under the leader’s ministrations, biting his bottom lip and rubbing at his thighs through the fabric of the borrowed pyjama bottoms, very obviously fighting to keep himself from stuffing his hand down the front and jerking off. As lost in the sensations as he was, Die still made a point of keeping his eyes locked with Kaoru’s. Even when his eyelids fluttered shut of their own accord, eventually he would open them again and cast his sultry gaze upon the older man once more.

Kaoru, growing impatient but not quite knowing where they were actually going with all of this, stalled by licking another hot trail down Die’s leg, occasionally nipping the skin. Another, particularly lascivious groan of his name resulted in Kaoru going for broke and spreading Die’s legs apart so that he could settle between them. He then leaned forward to hook his fingers into the hollows of the blond’s knees and pull until the younger man’s tiny ass collided with the leader’s shin.

Die moaned lewdly at the sudden display of forcefulness, his hands gripping onto his upper thighs harshly, rubbing at them hard in an attempt to regain control over his body. It didn’t work, for when their eyes met once more, he found himself whimpering and writhing beneath Kaoru’s smouldering chocolate orbs. “God, please,” he heard himself beg in a voice that wasn’t his own, too husky and deep, laced with desire. “Please,” he repeated, not even sure what he was asking for. All he knew was that his erection was slowly killing him and he was surely going to implode if he didn’t get off soon.

Kaoru couldn’t help the smirk that settled on his face at Die’s breathless begging. Leaning over the younger man, getting so close that their noses were almost touching, he deliberately exhaled against the blond’s slightly parted lips. A surge of unfiltered lust rushed through him when Die’s eyes immediately locked on his mouth. He forced himself to remain calm and collected, however, not an easy feat given the circumstances, and pulled back a fraction to tilt his head and try to capture the blond’s gaze with his own. There were questions he had to ask, confirmations he needed, things he wanted to say before they went any farther.

“Die,” he started, his voice as gentle as he could make it with how turned on he was. He almost regretted the words he wanted to say before he even got them out, knowing they could result in the former redhead clamming up and withdrawing from the situation entirely, but he was far too considerate a person to just plainly push on without at least making sure this was really what Die wanted. “Have you ever been with another man before?”

A brief flicker of insecurity crossed the blond’s features before he lightly shook his head. “Virgin,” he added light-heartedly after a moment, offering a lopsided grin and clicking his tongue.

Kaoru huffed a tiny laugh, mildly surprised at the cheeky retort. It was a very Die thing to say, but even so, the older wouldn’t have thought his fellow guitarist to still be so carefree in a situation like this. “That’s what I thought.” He paused and considered his next words carefully. Before he could even form a coherent sentence, however, the younger leaned in, simultaneously reached out and pulled Kaoru down by his neck, right into a searing, almost abusive kiss. They both released tiny sounds of pleasure at the contact, their lips parting and their tongues immediately meeting in a lewd, passionate dance. All thought left the leader for the time being as he stabbed his tongue into Die’s mouth, only to have the taller man’s lips close around it and suck greedily.

It took a minute or ten until the older man regained control over his brain to an extent that allowed him to slowly pull back from their kiss and level his glazed chocolate eyes at his friend. Die only let out a frustrated little groan in response and leaned back in to initiate another kiss -- which he didn’t get, as the dark-haired man above him pulled away almost instantly. Another sound escaped the younger and he narrowed his eyes slightly as he returned the look directed at him, one brow hitched upward impatiently. “I can _hear_ you think, Kao. Stop.”

Blinking, the addressed opened his mouth to respond, to finally get the words out that burned in the back of his mind and on the tip of his tongue, but immediately got interrupted by the blond.

“It’s not like I don’t know how this works, I’ve done it before. Just never with a guy. And not even because I’m oh so straight, either. I just didn’t want some random dude up my ass. But you? There’s no one in the world I trust more than _you,_ Kao.” Die’s expression had shifted from slightly annoyed to sincere, a smile to match it curling his mouth upward at the corners. It left the leader utterly speechless. The blond idly trailed Kaoru’s jawline with one finger, only to let it dip behind his ear and into silky midnight hair. “Stop worrying,” he said, tenor steady and clear, pulling slightly, coaxing Kaoru down for another kiss. Just before their lips met again, Die whispered, “I want you.”

Kaoru’s breath hitched at the admission. The words alone managed to send a powerful surge of desire crashing into him like waves breaking on a cliff. Thanks to that, what he had originally intended to be a slow and gentle kiss turned hungry and demanding quite fast, leaving them breathless within mere moments.

When they broke apart, panting, their gazes locked once more. And suddenly, the momentum decelerated, the urgency bled away, and for a few heartbeats, time seemed to have stopped completely; a new, different kind of tension permeating the air around them, replacing the crackle of desire with the gentle buzz of deep-reaching trust and devotion. They kissed once more, slowly, gently, softly exploring one another’s mouths, really feeling for the first time the way their bodies reacted to the touch of their tongues and lips and each other.

“God, you taste like heaven,” Kaoru breathed against his fellow guitarist’s parted lips after they broke apart once again. He earned a low chuckle for it.

“And you,” peck on the lips, “taste like cigarettes,” Die retorted, a cheeky grin on his face before he leaned in to nip Kaoru’s bottom lip. “Kinda hot,” he added, his voice nothing more than a husky sigh, as his eyes slipped closed and his tongue darted out to sneak into the leader’s mouth, all but making love to its counterpart in a sensual dance.

Finally, with a sound of satisfaction bubbling up from his throat, Kaoru leaned fully forward, allowing Die to fall back into the couch cushions. His left elbow found purchase just next to the taller man’s head, mindful not to trap the strawberry blond hair, while his right hand blindly reached out for his fellow guitarist’s hip. His position between Die’s spread legs gave his fingers access to trail a tantalising path along the side of the younger man’s lovely ass and the underside of his firm thigh, alternating between rubbing and massaging the clothed skin, every touch coaxing little gasps and moans from the blond’s lips.

It was only when Kaoru lowered himself on Die and their erections met through layers of clothing that the younger was almost painfully reminded of the need his friend had evoked in him. He whimpered against the older man’s lips, his whole body tensing and arching up against Kaoru, his legs spasming as though the leader’s touch was emitting jolts of electricity into his skin.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, breaking their kiss finally, and started rubbing himself up against the other guitarist, providing himself with as much friction as he could get. Kaoru’s lips moved onto Die’s neck, gently nipping and kissing the creamy skin, causing the younger to shiver as the leader found and teased a particularly sensitive spot right at the junction of neck and shoulder. “God, Kao, please,” Die managed to gasp, grinding harder against the other’s lower body, “No more teasing. I -- oh, _fuck_ \-- I can’t -- mh-hah -- take it.”

The leader chuckled darkly against the skin of Die’s shoulder that he had been nipping while allowing the younger to grind up into him for a few moments longer. Meanwhile, his warm, wet tongue snaked out and travelled along the ridge of the other’s collarbone, delving into the dip right at Die’s throat and then all but danced back across the milky skin, almost all the way to his shoulder. From there, Kaoru’s lips moved along the younger man’s upper arm, gently kissing and sucking the soft flesh just above the hollow of a shaved armpit, tongue coming out to taste the salty skin before the older rose onto his knees. The former redhead’s fingers slid from the silken midnight strands they had been tangled up in, fell down Kaoru’s neck and shoulder, running absently over his arm; all while the leader’s small hands trailed down Die’s sensitive, ticklish sides until they reached narrow hips.

Kaoru locked eyes with the blond as his fingers slipped underneath the black fabric of the tank top covering the beautiful, lean body of his friend. He pushed the garment up slowly, as if to give Die another chance to voice an objection. When it didn’t come and the younger arched into the touch of his calloused fingertips instead, moaning faintly, the leader bent down. He let his breath, hot and accelerated, ghost over the smooth, flat expanse of newly uncovered skin before closing the final distance and bringing his lips in contact with it, gently sucking on the sensitive flesh just below his fellow guitarist’s belly button.

Die gasped in response and arched his back some more, moving right into the sensual touch and shivering almost violently with the sensations flooding his system. Blunt nails raked over his chest, across his nipples, coaxing a moan from deep within his throat and he could feel himself slipping into a delirious state of sheer arousal; a feeling so intense he thought he might choke on the air he was trying to inhale. He wanted to say something, ask Kaoru again not to tease any longer, but his vocal chords, along with his brain, failed him; the only coherence left to Die was the burning intensity of the desire deep within his core and the man hovering above him, bringing all of these delicious sensations to the surface.

He was so far gone at this point that he only marginally realised that Kaoru had hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of his pants and pulled at them until they were sitting just above the junction of Die’s pelvis and thigh bone. A gentle slap to the side of his butt urged him to lift himself off the couch a little; the leader’s soft chuckle reached his ears as he obeyed. He felt himself being uncovered tantalisingly slowly, the soft fabric of the pyjama bottoms sliding over the sensitive skin of his ass before coming to rest right at the junction of his buttocks and the back of his thighs, tickling gently but mercilessly. A groan forced itself out of Die’s mouth and he opened his eyes to look at the other man, finding him staring almost reverently at the newly bared expanse of clean-shaven skin.

Die almost squirmed then, but didn’t have much time to be embarrassed as Kaoru resumed his gentle torture; lips trailing along a protruding hip bone, sucking and nipping the taut skin there, a hot, wet tongue tasting it and slowly travelling down the junction of thigh and pelvis. Meanwhile, a pair of small, warm hands expertly slid Die’s pants down to his ankles and then lifted his feet, one by one, to finally, mercifully remove them entirely.

As the garment landed on the floor with the softest hint of a sound, Kaoru sat back up on his heels, regarding Die hungrily once more while lifting the younger man’s left leg again, one hand at the ankle, the other running up the smooth calf to the hollow of the knee, urging him wordlessly to bend it a little. The blond complied, staring at his friend out of hazy, hooded eyes, taking in each and every of the leader’s motions and basking in the attention. Not only did Die feel utterly sensual in that moment, but also worshipped in the most erotic way possible. The thought alone made him moan softly, and when Kaoru’s lips descended upon his ankle once more, gently nipping the skin there and travelling up his leg while the older man still maintained their eye contact, Die felt his entire body burn. His lids fell shut over his cinnamon orbs, fluttering, leaving him to simply _feel_ with an intensity he had never experienced before.

Kaoru, having reached the taller man’s knee, dipped his tongue into the hollow at its back, tasting the salty skin and feeling Die squirm slightly at the contact. He grinned as he nipped and bit the flesh gently, remembering the spot to be ticklish and promptly snaked his tongue out to tease again. This time, the action evoked the most interesting sound from the blond, a cross somewhere between a chuckle and a moan, sounding incredibly and inexplicably sexy. The midnight haired man felt the blood pulse within the confines of his jeans in response and anticipation and could barely keep himself from groaning. Closing his eyes and inhaling sharply, he reminded himself to be patient and gentle, after all, this wasn’t about him, but about Die.

Leaning forward until he was virtually lying down flat on his chest, Kaoru braced himself on his elbows, his right hand caressing the side of Die’s leg and his butt, the other reaching around the blond’s other leg to rest on his hip. Meanwhile, the leader let his mouth travel slowly farther up the long limb, nipping tender skin and earning low mewls along the way until he reached the inside of Die’s upper thigh. There, his lips parted to suck on the soft flesh for an instant, earning a hissed moan as he left his mark upon it. Kaoru’s tongue came out to first lap soothingly at the abused spot, then proceeded to lick a wet trail over the otherwise pale skin, down into the dip just between the blond’s sweet ass and his balls, only to then move on to caress the furrowed flesh.

The younger trembled and moaned loudly at the sudden sensation of lips nipping at one of his most intimate spots; his back arching, his hand reaching out to tangle in short, dark silk once more and pulling. The heel of his left foot, resulting from the fact that his leg was hooked over Kaoru’s shoulder, scraped along the older guitarist’s back, digging into the leader’s spine almost painfully. In response, Kaoru’s left hand curled around a sharply protruding hip bone, thumb running soothingly over the smooth skin there, causing Die to first shiver and then relax against the sofa with a shuddering sigh.

Gently, Kaoru’s lips and tongue worked Die’s sac, nipping and licking the soft skin with the intent to drive the younger man crazy with need. After a few moments of the blond writhing and moaning and arching his back, Kaoru’s hand found its way from Die’s hip to his weeping erection, thumb brushing over the leaking crown and eliciting a sound of pleasure so deep and drawn out, the leader had to pause and take a deep breath to steady himself against the intense, almost painful twitching in his jeans. Determined not to give in to his urges, he instead dragged his fingers along the rigid flesh, not stroking, simply brushing over the heated skin until Die whimpered and the fingers in Kaoru’s hair tightened. A whisper of his name followed, sounding needy and breathless, leaving the leader no other option than to finally give in to the pleading.

Kaoru’s fingers wrapped around the blond’s cock, stroking earnestly but gently, the touch designed to bring Die to the edge, but not push him over it quite yet. His thumb circled over the glans whenever he came back up, gathering beads of precum and using them as lubricant while his other hand gently pushed at the back of the younger man’s thigh, wordlessly urging him to lift his butt just the tiniest amount. When Die finally understood and complied, pulling his leg up and hooking his own arm into the hollow of his knee to hold it there, Kaoru moved his lips from the furrowed skin they had been caressing down into the ridge between those delicious, tiny cheeks. Gently, his teeth scraped over the pliant skin before he let his tongue come out and search for his prize.

Die knew what the other was about to do, he had done it to a multitude of girls dozens of times, and yet, nothing could have prepared him for the intensity with which his whole body convulsed as he felt a slick, wet muscle wiggle against his hole. It seemed like all the nerve endings in his body were set on fire at the same time, making his skin prickle and his breath hitch so deep in his chest that for a moment he was afraid he’d choke. Until it violently pulled free in a deep moan when a cheeky tongue-tip gently forced its way past the tight ring of muscle and immediately pushed deeper.

“Jesus, fuck!” he heard himself curse, his voice sounding alien to his own ears, hoarse with arousal and at least an octave deeper than its usual pitch. He felt more than heard Kaoru’s soft chuckle, lips vibrating against his entrance, coaxing a gasp from the younger. Die’s blood was rushing in his ears, heart dancing like a butterfly in his chest as that tongue retreated to circle his asshole teasingly before entering again, going so deep he could feel soft lips brush sensitive skin. Die writhed under the leader’s ministrations, trying to push up against that skilled mouth, moaning every time the older pulled out and pushed back inside.

It was when Kaoru removed his mouth entirely from his entrance that Die whimpered, acutely feeling every bit of loss of that delicious, nerve-searing contact. “Don’t… don’t stop, please…” he gasped out, lips dry and trembling, voice shaking with the need to let himself go. “God, please… so -- h-ah -- so close...” A soft whimper-moan escaped him at a particularly intense flick of Kaoru’s thumb across the sensitive head of his cock, followed by a deeper, louder one as the leader’s grip tightened around him.

The reaction to lips dragging along his stiff dick was immediate and intense. As soon as Die felt breath hitting the hot, smooth skin, he arched his back, a tremor shaking his entire body, starting right at the roots of his strawberry-blond hair and reaching all the way down to his feet, making his toes curl. What followed was the unmistakable sensation of a warm tongue burning a wet-hot trail all the way from the base to the tip, where it licked teasingly at the slit, no doubt tasting the beads of precum that had gathered there, before soft lips finally, mercifully wrapped around him and started sucking gently. At the motion of an eager tongue-tip flicking over his glans while that mouth steadily worked its way down his length, Die couldn’t help the sound that tore itself from him, a cross between a whine and a moan, as the most delicious sensations filtered through his whole being.

Kaoru, swimming in a sea of lust, let a moan of his own bubble up from deep within his chest as he took Die in as deep as he would go. He felt the tip hit the back of his throat, heard his partner’s almost shocked little gasp and then the sweetest whine of the leader’s name as he hummed around Die’s delicious erection.

And that was all it took. Arching his back in an effort to push further into that hot, velvety cavern, his ass lifting off the couch so that his legs were trembling with the exertion of it, Die cried out, his hands clawing at anything they could reach, hair, pillows, the backrest of the sofa, as he started to cum. His orgasm was so intense, it seemed to shake the foundations of the world, drawing his release from him in thick, hot ropes. He could feel his offering filling up Kaoru’s mouth, then the unmistakable feeling of the leader swallowing, sending almost painful jolts of electricity through Die, from his slightly overstimulated dick all the way to the very core of his being. It was the strangest sensation, as though his orgasm pulled at the very marrow of his bones, making it tingle with every emotion mankind had ever known; a flood of feelings too strong to comprehend, overwhelming in its force.

Die held his breath through the entirety of his peak, only slowly sinking back down onto the couch. He was still trembling, his heart banging against his ribs, life pumping through his veins, hot and _loud_ in his ears. He gasped for air and started breathing once more only when he felt small, warm hands on his hips, caressing the tense, sweaty skin of his abdomen and sides.

It took him a while to calm down enough to even open his eyes, but when he did, Die felt his breath taken away again by the warm gaze of his best friend. Dark chocolate eyes watching him intently, a soft smile on Kaoru’s beautiful lips, gentle hands still running up and down Die’s body soothingly -- suddenly, there it was again, the tidal wave of emotions, complex and confusing. His breath pulled free in a soft gasp, his vision swam as he gave in to the millions of butterflies in his veins. Blinking a few times in quick succession, the blond gently sucked on his bottom lip before wordlessly reaching out, extending his tattooed hand to Kaoru, silently inviting him into his arms.

Neither of them spoke as Kaoru moved to lie next to his friend on the narrow couch, his head resting on a bony shoulder, one arm draped loosely across Die’s chest. No words were exchanged when the blond’s lips first pressed against the leader’s forehead, then, after nudging him to lift his chin, settled to gently abuse Kaoru’s mouth. Turning to his side, Die let his hands roam restlessly across his best friend’s chest, over his sides, and down to his ass, squeezing softly.

Their kiss grew needy when one of Die’s thighs rubbed against the leader’s still clothed erection, sending an almost painful but ultimately pleasant burning sensation up his spine. Long, agile fingers, suddenly frantic, tore at his belt. A groan escaped into their kiss as Die finally got it unhitched and immediately popped the buttons on Kaoru’s fly. There wasn’t a hint of hesitation in any of his movements when the blond’s warm hand dove below the material. Calloused fingertips traced his pulsating shaft for a moment, simply feeling, exploring, before wrapping around and starting to work him in a steady, fast-paced rhythm.

It was then that Kaoru broke away from Die’s lips, throwing his head back and releasing a moan from deep within his chest. The fingers of one inked hand tangled in strawberry blond silk, pulling, earning a gasp in response.

There was nothing slow nor gentle in the movement of Die’s hand over Kaoru’s cock, or in the way the leader met every stroke with a thrust of his hips. Already the older could feel the telltale throb in his abdomen, the slow burn spreading from his very core out to the tips of his toes, his peak rapidly approaching. His soft panting and groaning got only interrupted when Die suddenly made the move to push Kaoru on his back and slid down his front.

Confused at first, the older quickly understood his fellow guitarist’s intentions when his gaze met the blond’s searing one. Before he could even find his voice or put the words together in his head, however, Die already cut him off, knowing what Kaoru was going to say. “Shut up,” he purred, “I want to.” He offered the older a smouldering look, biting the side of his bottom lip seductively while a grin graced his lips that was utterly sexual.

Groaning, Kaoru surrendered, settling more comfortably against the couch cushions. Briefly, his eyelids fluttered as Die finally lowered himself enough to wrap his soft lips around the head of his cock, the feeling too damn good to focus on anything else. But just a few moments later, when that warm, wet mouth moved farther down his shaft, he forced his eyes open, unwilling to miss the opportunity for a mental image that would probably end up entertaining him for years to come. What he didn’t expect were Die’s cinnamon eyes, still unusually dark with how dilated his pupils were, staring up at him. A violent shudder ripped through Kaoru at the sight; it was almost better than the actual feeling of the blond’s mouth around him. Almost, but not quite.

Die had no idea what he was doing or if it was any good. All he could do was trying to emulate what Kaoru had done to him just minutes prior and implementing things he knew he liked having done to himself when on the receiving end. But for all the insecurity, he was damn eager. Especially when he heard Kaoru groan softly and felt him cant his hips upward. He bobbed his head over his partner’s throbbing length, pressed his tongue flat against the underside, savouring the feel and taste and was rewarded with the most erotic moan he had ever heard leave the leader’s mouth. Die’s confidence was surging. When he came back up, the blond let his tongue dance over the sensitive crown while his lips squeezed a little tighter to the skin as he sucked, for a moment allowing his eyes to fall shut and simply enjoy the sensation of Kaoru’s cock, hot and heavy and pulsating in his mouth. He moaned around the rigid flesh and was rewarded with a deep, almost feral groan from his fellow guitarist. Once more, he let his tongue swirl teasingly around the head before sliding his lips down the shaft, taking in as much as he could without choking.

Kaoru, for the most part, tried to force his body to remain still, not push up into that delicious heat and fuck the other’s mouth. The tip of his cock hit the back of Die’s throat and the younger hummed around him, the vibrations from his vocal chords travelling up Kaoru’s dick in waves, causing him to curse under his breath and simultaneously writhe in pleasure.

It only took one more moan from the back of Die’s throat in combination with the gentle, yet firm suction of that skilled mouth and Kaoru felt himself falling. His whole body tensed, muscles tightened and then, suddenly, overwhelmingly, the knot deep, deep down at the core of his very being burst, a hoarse moan pulling free from his throat with it. Involuntarily, he pushed even deeper into the velvet heat around him as his back arched. He felt his dick twitch against Die’s tongue, and seconds later, he was coming with an intensity he hadn’t felt in a long time, hot seed shooting in thick ropes into the blond’s mouth.

Almost more satisfying than his orgasm in itself was the fact that Die didn’t pull back while Kaoru spilled. Instead, the younger kept sucking, then diligently swallowed every last drop and even hummed appreciatively while doing so. It left Kaoru shuddering helplessly, white noise at the edges of his consciousness as he reached out and yanked a strand of strawberry blond hair. In one fluid motion, Die was on top of him, in his arms, chest to chest, hearts beating, _fluttering,_ against each other. Their lips met in a slow dance, and Die shifted his weight to the side so Kaoru could breathe, and it was gentle and sweet and perfect.

When they finally parted several minutes later, cinnamon eyes met chocolate ones, and then Die was grinning, and before long chuckling.

“What?” Kaoru asked, a soft, rather silly smile on his lips; the haze of his orgasmic high not yet subsided from his system.

The blond only shook his head softly and buried his face in the crook of the leader’s neck, nuzzling the clammy skin, inhaling the scent of _Platinum Egoiste_ that he had come to associate with Kaoru years and years ago and then taking in the new fragrances lingering underneath it, the things he’d never smelled on the leader before; sweat and sex and _beauty._

When after a while the laughter subsided and they lay silently in each other’s arms, Kaoru’s hand in the back of Die’s neck, fingertips brushing the skin there softly, gently, the touch barely there but somehow incredibly intense at the same time, the blond shivered.

“So,” he murmured against Kaoru’s neck, and the older shifted a bit to try and look at him.

“So?” the leader enquired when nothing else was forthcoming.

Die chuckled again, once, then lifted his head and smirked down at his friend. “I guess I’m still a virgin, huh.”

At that, Kaoru laughed softly in return. His hand moved from Die’s nape to his jaw, one finger following the sharp line all the way down to his chin, then back up and over a smooth, rosy cheek. “I guess,” he finally answered, his deep baritone low. His eyes met the blond’s and he found a sparkle in them, amusement and a childlike curiosity, and it kept him utterly enthralled. For a brief moment, he forgot how to breathe.

“Sooooo…?” the younger ventured, dragging the word out and fluttering his lashes playfully a few times.

Chuckling in response, Kaoru leaned up to plant a soft kiss to the corner of that delicious mouth. “So,” he started, whispering against those taunting lips, “we’ll have to change that, don’t we.” It wasn’t a question, not really, more like an agreement, a mutual understanding that it wouldn’t -- couldn’t -- end here, like this, if ever.

Die perked up visibly at the words, the shine in his eyes momentarily glowing brighter before he closed them. “I’d like that,” he murmured and kissed Kaoru once more. Lips moving against lips, working them apart with gentle force, a tongue playfully caressing another, coaxing it into a dance. Slow and sweet and perfect.


End file.
